Can't think of a good title(Miku X Luka)
by JackDroid1999
Summary: What happens when A Girl bullied ever since the beginning of High meets the love of her life! Read to find out and see what happens. Rated T for some violence, Some language here and there and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

An alarm was going off and Miku was awakened to her bed and she was not very happy as it was Monday and she hates Mondays as it was the day of the week where she has to go to that hellhole called the school. She was not very popular as yes she was pretty and smart it was just she was very shy and awkward Not being very good at making friends and that made her an easy target for bullies. ever since she entered High school she had been bullied relentlessly by the popular girls and she can't do anything about it.  
She sluggishly got out of bed and she went out the door mumbling under her breath  
"Another day in hell."  
After about a ten minute walk to school, she stood outside the campus and she mumbled under her breath  
"Oh my god lets not hope Lily finds me today."  
She began to walk until she walked into (A carefully or not so carefully well placed) Banana and slipped. As she began falling she started closing her eyes and gritting her teeth Bracing for impact and as she was about to hit she didn't. She gently opened her eyes and realized she's a few feet off the ground being held by two hands and arms hugging her body tightly and lifting her up. Her Eyes gently looked up and it was a beautiful woman who must be a new student.  
she looks to be a senior as was taller and more mature than Miku, Her hair was pink like the cherry blossoms of springtime, Her skin was as white and refined as sugar, He body was near perfect as she had long beautiful legs covered by A skirt and leggings, A slender midsection and A large breasts hidden under a rather tight fitting shirt (probably didn't get the right size or just she wanted it that way Miku doesn't know). Her face was also near perfect as it was perfectly symmetrical and her makeup was applied so flawlessly as she looks like an Angel. Her head looked like to be sculpted by the Lord Himself. She asked  
"Are you ok?"  
Miku's heart was melting as the woman's voice was that of Angel's and her kind and soft inflections make her heart pounding as if it was carrying a hammer and beating against her chest. Miku had no idea what she was feeling but she thinks it was love. Luka asked the tealette again  
"Are you OK?"  
Miku woke up from her delusions of Luka being an Angel and said while stuttering  
"Y-y-yeah I'm G-good."  
Miku's palms were sweating and she was stuttering way too much but they Pinkette only smiled and told her  
"Good I was worried about you."  
Miku smiled and said while still stuttering  
"W-w-why were you w-worried about me?"  
The Pinkette answered with  
"Well I was scared when I see such a beautiful lady like you falling to the ground and I knew I had to catch you and help you back up."  
Miku smiled and Rosiness flushed her cheeks greatly and told The Pinkette  
"My name is Miku."  
The Pinkette returned the favor by telling her  
"My name is Luka."  
Luka let Miku down onto the ground and Miku told Luka  
"I see your a new student and everything so let me just tell you that you don't want to associate yourself with me."  
Luka looked confused and asked Miku  
"Why not?"  
Miku frowned and with a tear In her eye told Luka  
"I'm the outcast of the school and if you associate with me when I barely can believe you might ever be popular here."  
Luka embraced the petite Tealette in a small hug and whispered into her ear  
"I don't care."  
They hugged for a few seconds until Miku let go and told Luka  
"I ought to go to class."  
Luka said  
"Ok."  
and Miku walks off. She thinks what she felt was love but it was with another of her sex. she thinks to herself  
"Am I really In love with her?"  
As she made her way to the alleyway between to school buildings Lily was waiting for her and She trapped Miku between the building's wall and Herself and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and asked  
"Well, what's my favorite outcast doing here today?"  
Miku covered her face with her own arms and asked  
"please no. please don't do this to me."  
But Lily had none of it and threw her against the wall slamming her back against it and she slid down the wall sobbing. Miku covered her face for a bone-shattering punch against her jaw and Lily was about to do that until Miku heard a familiar voice which said  
"Let her go!"  
The voice proudly shined through Miku's mind as she knew it was Luka who was standing at the end of the alleyway with the light shining behind her like a hero. Miku was happy and embarrassed as she was happy because Luka had come to save her and embarrassed that she has to see her like this. Luka asked the bully  
"Why would you do this to her?!"  
Luka voices tone was no longer as joyful or carefree as to when they met a few minutes ago as she is now (and please pardon my French but) Pissed off. Lily drops Miku and told Luka  
"Because it's fun and no one even cares about her so I can do whatever I want to her. Isn't that right Ms. Hatsu... Well, Sh%t! I never even learned her last name."  
She grabs Miku by her arm and then threw her against the wall which caused Miku to break out crying. This with Lily's smug and evil expression caused Luka to snap from pure enraged anger and punched Lily right square in the face which sent her back a few feet. Luka got down to Miku level and started holding her in her arms and Luka said to her  
"Shh… it's ok no ones going to hurt you."  
Miku continued to cry into Luka's shirt which she didn't mind as she was comforting the younger girl and Miku asked Luka  
*Sob* What did I do to deserve this Luka? *sob* *sniffle* what did I do to deserve this torment everyday for such a long time?"  
Luka answered her question with  
"It's OK. You never did anything wrong."  
Luka the shot Lily a disgusted look of anger and as Lily got up and told Luka  
"You self-sanctimonious ass!"  
She grabbed a plank of wood and threw it at Luka which she dodged and threw Lily over her shoulders which sent her flying. Luka grabbed Miku holding her into her arms and ran off. after about five minutes of running, they stopped and They were both tired. Miku was more tired than Luka as she was beaten up. She was still able to say  
"Thank you, Luka."  
Miku crawled herself to Luka's ear and whispered into it  
"I love you..."  
She then passed out from tiredness and Luka checked her vitals and heartbeat and as she hears Miku snoring she realized she was asleep. she crawled down to Miku's ear and told her  
"I love you too."  
She then held Miku in her arms like as if she was her bride on their wedding day walking into their new home and walked into the school.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Well, I hope you liked it and please review it as I would really like it ^^. There are future stories about this so if you want that then please place it into your reviews. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Miku started waking up in the school's Infirmary and saw Luka watching her sleep. Miku Asked Luka  
"What happened?"  
Luka told her  
"You're passed out and I took you here because you were beaten up and bruised and I thought you needed medical attention. Oh, and by the way if you didn't hear me from before..."  
She leaned in and whispered into The petite Tealette's hair  
"...I love you too."  
Miku blushed to an entirely new red with her mouth agape and Luka only chuckled before sitting next to her. After getting over the shock Miku asked her  
"Y-You really mean it?"  
Luka told her  
"Of course I do."  
That caused Miku to smile and hide her face with her hair to cover up her blushing which made Luka smile as well. Luka then told Miku with a somewhat disappointed expression on her face  
"I tried to prevent it but the school communicated with your parents and their coming to pick you up. Sorry about that."  
Miku smiled and told the Pinkette  
"It's OK. I needed someone to tell my parents and the school anyway and I was just too scared to do so. Thank you for protecting me. How do you even know to do that?"  
Luka blushed and told her  
"First your welcome and secondly I come from a long line of Fighters. My grandfather was A veteran in world war two as a Marine. fought in the Pacific theater for the entirety of the war and racked up a kill count of two hundred Japanese soldiers over the course of the war and was captured but escaped twice. I think that kind of blood in my veins for 3 generations."  
They both blushed and smiled until Lily came in yelling at Luka  
"You Bitch! I just got suspended because of you!"  
Luka got up and yelled at her saying  
"You deserved it! how could you beat her up like that you sinister witch!"  
Lily pushed Luka back and told her  
"You wanna fight!"  
Luka turned to Miku who she can see is scared of her getting hurt in a fight with Lily and she turned to the bully gave a deep breath and told her  
"Look. I would fight you right now but I don't feel like it right now and Miku is already in the infirmary so we don't need anyone else in here. you got that?"  
Lily looked Luka In the eyes and told her  
"I'll get some payback just you wait."  
she then turned away and walked off. Miku and Luka continued talking for about another half an hour and Then an instructor of the school came in and said  
"Ms. Hatsune your parents are here to pick you up."  
As she got up to leave she said  
"Bye."  
and kissed Luka on the cheek before leaving. The Pinkette blushed a Bright shade of red and then smiled at The fact the Tealette loves her back and in her own mind, it was like pure bliss. Miku was exactly the same way with Luka

The Next Day...

Miku was staying home as Her parents wanted her to stay and rest at home as she did suffer so bruises and she was very tired. Her dad went to work and her mom went to a gardening club meeting so Miku was in bed sleeping. She was sleeping until the doorbell was rung and she didn't want to get up but she had to. she got out of bed wearing her leek printed teal pajamas and she walked to the door to see who it is. Miku was in shock when she realized it was Luka waiting for her and Luka asked with a smile  
"Hey Miku! are you going to let me in?"  
Miku opened the door for her and Luka came in wearing clothes similar to where they first met which was a tight fitting top with a skirt and shoes and she told the Tealette  
"I like your pajamas."  
Miku blushed when she realized she was still in her pajamas and in front of Luka of all people. Luka noticed how embarrassed Miku was and told her  
"It's OK if you wear those around me. I don't care and besides, I think they look pretty cute on you."  
Miku continued to blush even harder and she told Luka  
"Hold on I have to change clothes. I'll be right back."  
Luka only nodded in response as Miku went off to get a change of clothes. Miku had gotten a T-shirt with the writing "I Leeks, a Mini-skirt and a pair of socks. She walks back downstairs wearing these clothes and she asked Luka  
"What are you doing here?"  
Luka smiled and playfully asked  
"What? are you saying I just can't see my sweetheart?"  
Miku blushed and told her  
"what I mean is..."  
she was cut off by Luka kissing her on the cheek and she blushed even harder and Luka only smiled. Luka then told Miku  
"It turns out we share the same Algebra II class and I volunteered to give you your homework."  
Miku was very excited as Her and Luka actually share the same classes and Luka can see her excitement through her thin veil of a plain look she was putting up and that excitement caused her to smile. Miku stopped and asked Luka  
"Do you want anything to eat and drink?"  
Luka playfully told her  
"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother."  
Miku told her  
"No, I insist. you're my guest and you need to be treated as such."  
Luka asked her  
"Do you have any tuna? It's my favorite."  
The Tealette only nodded and got Luka some tuna and got herself A leek. They started eating and Miku asked Luka  
"Did you just move into town?"  
Luka answered with  
"Yes. I moved here from Boston with the rest of My family. This town does seem very nice."  
Miku asked  
"It is. Do you like the Red Sox?"  
Luka was embarrassed to say it as she was blushing and rubbing her hand on the back of her head and she told Miku  
"I do. I'm a big baseball fan."  
Miku got excited and said  
"really?! me too!"  
Luka told her  
"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you though because Baseball isn't really A girl's thing and I thought you wouldn't like it."  
Miku held her shoulder and told her  
"Are you kidding I love baseball and I bet you would love our town baseball team."  
Luka with a hint of curiosity asked  
"Who are they?"  
Miku told her with a smile  
"The wood ducks."  
Luka smiled as they were no red-sox but Miku's excitement and enthusiasm made them sound like the best baseball team since the Yankees and that is something she loved about her. She might be shy most of the time but when she opens up it's like she brightens her whole day in just one second flat. Luka told Miku  
"Hey, Miku you have something on your face?"  
Miku asked her  
"Where?"  
Luka told her while moving her hand to Miku's face  
"Here."  
Miku realized there was nothing really on her face as Luka was caressing her cheek and seductively looking into her eyes. Miku didn't mind that Luka made that excuse just to caress her cheek so seductively as she would've done the same thing but she would be too shy to do so. It felt like it was just them and nothing else around them and they slowly moved their lips in and when it made contact it felt like heaven times three. They kissed for a good two Minutes before they moved away and looked into each other's Eyes with great Joy and interest. That was until they heard a cute squeaky voice upstairs saying  
"Miku-nee?"  
Miku said  
"Oh no, its Akari..."  
Miku then looks at Luka and said  
"Akari is my little three-year-old sister and I'm supposed to look after her."  
Luka only said  
"of course."  
As she knew that Miku doesn't want her little sister to see her making out on the couch (Especially around another girl). Miku got up and went to her little sister who was running downstairs. Akari was like a little Miku as she looked up to her older sister and copied her in every way possible. She copied her twin pigtails (But much shorter), her clothes and her kindness. She was wearing the typical little dress and Akari told her older sister  
"Hi, Miku-nee!"  
Miku smiled and asked her little sister  
"How was your nap?"  
Akari smiled and said  
"Really great."  
Luka smiled at Miku being a good sister and it was another reason for her to Love Miku more. Luka realized she should be going home and told Miku  
"Hey, Miku I have to go Home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
She started walking out the door and when Akari wasn't looking blew Miku a kiss and Miku blushed.

The end  
P.S Will continue...


	3. Chapter 3

Miku started waking up in the school's Infirmary and saw Luka watching her sleep. Miku Asked Luka  
"What happened?"  
Luka told her  
"You're passed out and I took you here because you were beaten up and bruised and I thought you needed medical attention. Oh, and by the way if you didn't hear me from before..."  
She leaned in and whispered into The petite Tealette's hair  
"...I love you too."  
Miku blushed to an entirely new red with her mouth agape and Luka only chuckled before sitting next to her. After getting over the shock Miku asked her  
"Y-You really mean it?"  
Luka told her  
"Of course I do."  
That caused Miku to smile and hide her face with her hair to cover up her blushing which made Luka smile as well. Luka then told Miku with a somewhat disappointed expression on her face  
"I tried to prevent it but the school communicated with your parents and their coming to pick you up. Sorry about that."  
Miku smiled and told the Pinkette  
"It's OK. I needed someone to tell my parents and the school anyway and I was just too scared to do so. Thank you for protecting me. How do you even know to do that?"  
Luka blushed and told her  
"First your welcome and secondly I come from a long line of Fighters. My grandfather was A veteran in world war two as a Marine. fought in the Pacific theater for the entirety of the war and racked up a kill count of two hundred Japanese soldiers over the course of the war and was captured but escaped twice. I think that kind of blood in my veins for 3 generations."  
They both blushed and smiled until Lily came in yelling at Luka  
"You Bitch! I just got suspended because of you!"  
Luka got up and yelled at her saying  
"You deserved it! how could you beat her up like that you sinister witch!"  
Lily pushed Luka back and told her  
"You wanna fight!"  
Luka turned to Miku who she can see is scared of her getting hurt in a fight with Lily and she turned to the bully gave a deep breath and told her  
"Look. I would fight you right now but I don't feel like it right now and Miku is already in the infirmary so we don't need anyone else in here. you got that?"  
Lily looked Luka In the eyes and told her  
"I'll get some payback just you wait."  
she then turned away and walked off. Miku and Luka continued talking for about another half an hour and Then an instructor of the school came in and said  
"Ms. Hatsune your parents are here to pick you up."  
As she got up to leave she said  
"Bye."  
and kissed Luka on the cheek before leaving. The Pinkette blushed a Bright shade of red and then smiled at The fact the Tealette loves her back and in her own mind, it was like pure bliss. Miku was exactly the same way with Luka

The Next Day...

Miku was staying home as Her parents wanted her to stay and rest at home as she did suffer so bruises and she was very tired. Her dad went to work and her mom went to a gardening club meeting so Miku was in bed sleeping. She was sleeping until the doorbell was rung and she didn't want to get up but she had to. she got out of bed wearing her leek printed teal pajamas and she walked to the door to see who it is. Miku was in shock when she realized it was Luka waiting for her and Luka asked with a smile  
"Hey Miku! are you going to let me in?"  
Miku opened the door for her and Luka came in wearing clothes similar to where they first met which was a tight fitting top with a skirt and shoes and she told the Tealette  
"I like your pajamas."  
Miku blushed when she realized she was still in her pajamas and in front of Luka of all people. Luka noticed how embarrassed Miku was and told her  
"It's OK if you wear those around me. I don't care and besides, I think they look pretty cute on you."  
Miku continued to blush even harder and she told Luka  
"Hold on I have to change clothes. I'll be right back."  
Luka only nodded in response as Miku went off to get a change of clothes. Miku had gotten a T-shirt with the writing "I Leeks, a Mini-skirt and a pair of socks. She walks back downstairs wearing these clothes and she asked Luka  
"What are you doing here?"  
Luka smiled and playfully asked  
"What? are you saying I just can't see my sweetheart?"  
Miku blushed and told her  
"what I mean is..."  
she was cut off by Luka kissing her on the cheek and she blushed even harder and Luka only smiled. Luka then told Miku  
"It turns out we share the same Algebra II class and I volunteered to give you your homework."  
Miku was very excited as Her and Luka actually share the same classes and Luka can see her excitement through her thin veil of a plain look she was putting up and that excitement caused her to smile. Miku stopped and asked Luka  
"Do you want anything to eat and drink?"  
Luka playfully told her  
"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother."  
Miku told her  
"No, I insist. you're my guest and you need to be treated as such."  
Luka asked her  
"Do you have any tuna? It's my favorite."  
The Tealette only nodded and got Luka some tuna and got herself A leek. They started eating and Miku asked Luka  
"Did you just move into town?"  
Luka answered with  
"Yes. I moved here from Boston with the rest of My family. This town does seem very nice."  
Miku asked  
"It is. Do you like the Red Sox?"  
Luka was embarrassed to say it as she was blushing and rubbing her hand on the back of her head and she told Miku  
"I do. I'm a big baseball fan."  
Miku got excited and said  
"really?! me too!"  
Luka told her  
"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you though because Baseball isn't really A girl's thing and I thought you wouldn't like it."  
Miku held her shoulder and told her  
"Are you kidding I love baseball and I bet you would love our town baseball team."  
Luka with a hint of curiosity asked  
"Who are they?"  
Miku told her with a smile  
"The wood ducks."  
Luka smiled as they were no red-sox but Miku's excitement and enthusiasm made them sound like the best baseball team since the Yankees and that is something she loved about her. She might be shy most of the time but when she opens up it's like she brightens her whole day in just one second flat. Luka told Miku  
"Hey, Miku you have something on your face?"  
Miku asked her  
"Where?"  
Luka told her while moving her hand to Miku's face  
"Here."  
Miku realized there was nothing really on her face as Luka was caressing her cheek and seductively looking into her eyes. Miku didn't mind that Luka made that excuse just to caress her cheek so seductively as she would've done the same thing but she would be too shy to do so. It felt like it was just them and nothing else around them and they slowly moved their lips in and when it made contact it felt like heaven times three. They kissed for a good two Minutes before they moved away and looked into each other's Eyes with great Joy and interest. That was until they heard a cute squeaky voice upstairs saying  
"Miku-nee?"  
Miku said  
"Oh no, its Akari..."  
Miku then looks at Luka and said  
"Akari is my little three-year-old sister and I'm supposed to look after her."  
Luka only said  
"of course."  
As she knew that Miku doesn't want her little sister to see her making out on the couch (Especially around another girl). Miku got up and went to her little sister who was running downstairs. Akari was like a little Miku as she looked up to her older sister and copied her in every way possible. She copied her twin pigtails (But much shorter), her clothes and her kindness. She was wearing the typical little dress and Akari told her older sister  
"Hi, Miku-nee!"  
Miku smiled and asked her little sister  
"How was your nap?"  
Akari smiled and said  
"Really great."  
Luka smiled at Miku being a good sister and it was another reason for her to Love Miku more. Luka realized she should be going home and told Miku  
"Hey, Miku I have to go Home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
She started walking out the door and when Akari wasn't looking blew Miku a kiss and Miku blushed.

The end  
P.S Will continue...


	4. Chapter 4

Miku started waking up in the school's Infirmary and saw Luka watching her sleep. Miku Asked Luka  
"What happened?"  
Luka told her  
"You're passed out and I took you here because you were beaten up and bruised and I thought you needed medical attention. Oh, and by the way if you didn't hear me from before..."  
She leaned in and whispered into The petite Tealette's hair  
"...I love you too."  
Miku blushed to an entirely new red with her mouth agape and Luka only chuckled before sitting next to her. After getting over the shock Miku asked her  
"Y-You really mean it?"  
Luka told her  
"Of course I do."  
That caused Miku to smile and hide her face with her hair to cover up her blushing which made Luka smile as well. Luka then told Miku with a somewhat disappointed expression on her face  
"I tried to prevent it but the school communicated with your parents and their coming to pick you up. Sorry about that."  
Miku smiled and told the Pinkette  
"It's OK. I needed someone to tell my parents and the school anyway and I was just too scared to do so. Thank you for protecting me. How do you even know to do that?"  
Luka blushed and told her  
"First your welcome and secondly I come from a long line of Fighters. My grandfather was A veteran in world war two as a Marine. fought in the Pacific theater for the entirety of the war and racked up a kill count of two hundred Japanese soldiers over the course of the war and was captured but escaped twice. I think that kind of blood in my veins for 3 generations."  
They both blushed and smiled until Lily came in yelling at Luka  
"You Bitch! I just got suspended because of you!"  
Luka got up and yelled at her saying  
"You deserved it! how could you beat her up like that you sinister witch!"  
Lily pushed Luka back and told her  
"You wanna fight!"  
Luka turned to Miku who she can see is scared of her getting hurt in a fight with Lily and she turned to the bully gave a deep breath and told her  
"Look. I would fight you right now but I don't feel like it right now and Miku is already in the infirmary so we don't need anyone else in here. you got that?"  
Lily looked Luka In the eyes and told her  
"I'll get some payback just you wait."  
she then turned away and walked off. Miku and Luka continued talking for about another half an hour and Then an instructor of the school came in and said  
"Ms. Hatsune your parents are here to pick you up."  
As she got up to leave she said  
"Bye."  
and kissed Luka on the cheek before leaving. The Pinkette blushed a Bright shade of red and then smiled at The fact the Tealette loves her back and in her own mind, it was like pure bliss. Miku was exactly the same way with Luka

The Next Day...

Miku was staying home as Her parents wanted her to stay and rest at home as she did suffer so bruises and she was very tired. Her dad went to work and her mom went to a gardening club meeting so Miku was in bed sleeping. She was sleeping until the doorbell was rung and she didn't want to get up but she had to. she got out of bed wearing her leek printed teal pajamas and she walked to the door to see who it is. Miku was in shock when she realized it was Luka waiting for her and Luka asked with a smile  
"Hey Miku! are you going to let me in?"  
Miku opened the door for her and Luka came in wearing clothes similar to where they first met which was a tight fitting top with a skirt and shoes and she told the Tealette  
"I like your pajamas."  
Miku blushed when she realized she was still in her pajamas and in front of Luka of all people. Luka noticed how embarrassed Miku was and told her  
"It's OK if you wear those around me. I don't care and besides, I think they look pretty cute on you."  
Miku continued to blush even harder and she told Luka  
"Hold on I have to change clothes. I'll be right back."  
Luka only nodded in response as Miku went off to get a change of clothes. Miku had gotten a T-shirt with the writing "I Leeks, a Mini-skirt and a pair of socks. She walks back downstairs wearing these clothes and she asked Luka  
"What are you doing here?"  
Luka smiled and playfully asked  
"What? are you saying I just can't see my sweetheart?"  
Miku blushed and told her  
"what I mean is..."  
she was cut off by Luka kissing her on the cheek and she blushed even harder and Luka only smiled. Luka then told Miku  
"It turns out we share the same Algebra II class and I volunteered to give you your homework."  
Miku was very excited as Her and Luka actually share the same classes and Luka can see her excitement through her thin veil of a plain look she was putting up and that excitement caused her to smile. Miku stopped and asked Luka  
"Do you want anything to eat and drink?"  
Luka playfully told her  
"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother."  
Miku told her  
"No, I insist. you're my guest and you need to be treated as such."  
Luka asked her  
"Do you have any tuna? It's my favorite."  
The Tealette only nodded and got Luka some tuna and got herself A leek. They started eating and Miku asked Luka  
"Did you just move into town?"  
Luka answered with  
"Yes. I moved here from Boston with the rest of My family. This town does seem very nice."  
Miku asked  
"It is. Do you like the Red Sox?"  
Luka was embarrassed to say it as she was blushing and rubbing her hand on the back of her head and she told Miku  
"I do. I'm a big baseball fan."  
Miku got excited and said  
"really?! me too!"  
Luka told her  
"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you though because Baseball isn't really A girl's thing and I thought you wouldn't like it."  
Miku held her shoulder and told her  
"Are you kidding I love baseball and I bet you would love our town baseball team."  
Luka with a hint of curiosity asked  
"Who are they?"  
Miku told her with a smile  
"The wood ducks."  
Luka smiled as they were no red-sox but Miku's excitement and enthusiasm made them sound like the best baseball team since the Yankees and that is something she loved about her. She might be shy most of the time but when she opens up it's like she brightens her whole day in just one second flat. Luka told Miku  
"Hey, Miku you have something on your face?"  
Miku asked her  
"Where?"  
Luka told her while moving her hand to Miku's face  
"Here."  
Miku realized there was nothing really on her face as Luka was caressing her cheek and seductively looking into her eyes. Miku didn't mind that Luka made that excuse just to caress her cheek so seductively as she would've done the same thing but she would be too shy to do so. It felt like it was just them and nothing else around them and they slowly moved their lips in and when it made contact it felt like heaven times three. They kissed for a good two Minutes before they moved away and looked into each other's Eyes with great Joy and interest. That was until they heard a cute squeaky voice upstairs saying  
"Miku-nee?"  
Miku said  
"Oh no, its Akari..."  
Miku then looks at Luka and said  
"Akari is my little three-year-old sister and I'm supposed to look after her."  
Luka only said  
"of course."  
As she knew that Miku doesn't want her little sister to see her making out on the couch (Especially around another girl). Miku got up and went to her little sister who was running downstairs. Akari was like a little Miku as she looked up to her older sister and copied her in every way possible. She copied her twin pigtails (But much shorter), her clothes and her kindness. She was wearing the typical little dress and Akari told her older sister  
"Hi, Miku-nee!"  
Miku smiled and asked her little sister  
"How was your nap?"  
Akari smiled and said  
"Really great."  
Luka smiled at Miku being a good sister and it was another reason for her to Love Miku more. Luka realized she should be going home and told Miku  
"Hey, Miku I have to go Home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
She started walking out the door and when Akari wasn't looking blew Miku a kiss and Miku blushed.

The end  
P.S Will continue...


End file.
